


Heroes always get remembered

by Germaines



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Middle Ages, Royal Army, Smut (in some chapters), Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germaines/pseuds/Germaines
Summary: When the king tells Ian and Mickey that they can't fight togheter in the army anymore because they are togheter neither of them is willing to take this order. And so they start a revolution.This is inspired by the song "Emperor's new clothes" by Panic! At the disco.





	1. Heroes always get remembered

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... This is my first fanfic in the Shameless Fandom and I'm also not a native english speaker... But enjoy anyways!

 

"What did he want?!" Ian rushed over to Mickey who just left the hall.  
They both were confused when a maiden came over to them at dinner last night to tell them that the king wanted to see Mickey.

  
"Let's walk outside" Mickey mumbled and made his way down the magnificent halls of the castle.  
Ian guessed that whatever the king wanted from his boyfriend – it definitely was not good.   
The feeling strengthened when he realized that Mickey was heading to their favorite place - a little clearing in the woods, just behind the river.

  
They found that place when they were still in training and ever since then it was "their" place.When Mickey choose this of all places, then it must be been even worse than Ian thought.  
But still he couldn’t figure what the king could have to criticize about both of them. They were the best warriors in the royal army, loyal, strong and ready to take every fight.They also won every fight they have ever been in. So what could possibly be wrong?

Mickey took a seat at a tree stump and began to throw rocks in the water of the rushing river.  
Usually, the noise calmed Ian down but today he just stood there staring at his boyfriend – with this wicked feeling in his stomach that something was horribly, horribly wrong.

"The king doesn't want us to fight together anymore." Mickey finally opened his mouth.   
"The fucking what? Why?" Ian responded. "We are the best!"   
"He said that we get fucking distracted by our love for each other." Mickey almost spits the words out. His whole body was shaking with anger.   
"He can't split us.", Ian tried to calm him down.

"He is the motherfucking king! Of course he can!"  
Ian knew this, of course he did. But he wasn't going to take any of this shit. "Let me talk to him." He kissed Mickey on the cheek, something awkwardly romantic that they only allowed themselves (or better: Mickey allowed Ian) to do when they were alone.

Ian made his way back to the castle. As he passed the stables he could spot his brother Lip muck out on of the boxes.   
His whole family lived in the castle, in a little apartment in the building where all the servants lived.  
He and Mickey shared a room in the barracks since they started their training. Now they were fighting together for four years.   
And never did anyone even thought about doubting that their love for each other would make them any worse fighters. And even if – after beating the crap out of everyone who crossed their way, nobody dared to say anything about their relationship anyway.

His family, on the other hand, was something different.   
He cared a lot about their opinion, although he would never admit it.   
But after announcing he loved man more than woman and was in a relationship with Mickey his older sister Fiona was actually crying of joy, his little sister Debby screamed, his younger brother Carl just had a smutty grin on his face and Lip – well Lip just patted his back saying that at least he can't impregnate some girl that way.  
Ian was thankful for them also they lived a simple life, with Fiona being a maid, Lip working in the stables and Carl and Debby just helping out as much as they could.   
Ian brought home a lot of money, although Fiona never takes it without arguing.  
But since he knows how much his family has to fight to survive, he also fights to help them out.

Lost in his thoughts Ian entered the caste smiling until he stood in front of the huge wooden door. Behind that door not only were the most glorious room of the castle but also the men who Ian had always looked up to – and who just managed to make himself Ians worst enemy.

With one last breath he pushed the door open making his way down the big red carpet that was laying on the marble ground, stopping himself a few steps before the throne and bowing deeply.

"Ian Gallagher. I can imagine why you are here. I give you the permission to speak." With these words from the king, Ian stood up and looked him in the eye.


	2. Mortal kings are ruling castles

“You can’t keep denying your work Ian. If you and Mickey keep refusing to take my order, I will ban you from the league of the warriors.”   
The voice of the king was full of authority and power. Ian knew that it would be stupid to contradict. It has been a week since the king forced them to stop fighting together but they did it anyway. 

Right here in the throne hall Ian had had a long argument with the king which he had lost – of course. The king told him to just obey his orders – if not, he and Mickey would face serious consequences.   
Seven days later, the king ordered them back into the throne hall, but he and Mickey had agreed to keep their resistance.

Even though Ian knew it was stupid, he opened his mouth. “Your majesty, you can’t ban us! We are the best warriors, we are the only ones who can defeat the red army. Without us you lose. And we will only fight together.” Ian didn’t know where he took the courage from to talk back to the king, but what he said was right. 

“That is enough! Guards! Bring these two into the torture chamber and chain them up. We will see how long they keep refusing.” The king said with an evil grin. 

Ian looked over to Mickey, whose face was as emotionless as usual, but he could spot the sparkle in his eyes. He knew Mickey had a plan – it wasn’t their first trip to a torture chamber. 

Of course they could just beat the guards, but the two douchebags who dragged them to the basement would be replaced by thirty new ones. He trusted Mickey and the plan he always had. 

So he let himself chain onto a wooden pale with Mickey being in the same position across from him. The guards in this castle got fucking dumber with each day they kept standing in the floors looking after some marble vases.  
Ian and Mickey could even have eye contact. With a small nod, Mickey gave him the sign to free himself from the chains. Nothing he hadn’t done before, it hurt but it got better with every time. While he cut his wrists on the sharp metal and waited for the blood to come out he glanced through the chamber and the instruments.  
Interesting. He especially liked the rack. It looked like it could bring immense pain, but also… lust. He would suggest trying it out to Mickey as soon as they got out of here. 

Which put him back to their plan, the warm blood was running over his hands by now. It was kind of disgusting to have the own blood on his hands, but in this situation it was the best lube you could think of. He heard steps outside of the chamber. Mickey raised his right eyebrow. That was the signal. Let’s go. 

With a neat move he made his hands small and pulled them out of the chains. He immediately grabbed a small dagger from his belt. The guards jut stood at the walls and stared at them with a shocked expression.   
“What. You thought we would let fucking torture us? Assholes.” Mickey spit out whilst spinning his dagger between his fingers. Ian was jealous, it never looked as effortless when he did this.  
The guards started running towards them while a few also run outside to get… more guards Ian guessed.   
Two or three just kept standing at their spot without moving. None of them were following a clear plan so it was easy for Ian to hit the one that was storming towards him on the head with the end of his dagger.   
He left the men on the ground – he should stay knocked out for a few hours. Mickey did the same with the other guard – he did only use the sharp end of his dagger which he was now pulling out between the rips of the dead men. Ian shook his head.   
Served him right. Two of the guards that earlier kept their places at the walls now blocked the door with a sword in their hands.  
A short glance towards Mickey and with a quick feint they dodged to the side, left the room and locked the door from the outside. 

“Assholes.” Mickey gave Ian a smile, blood all over his face.  
Then he grabbed Ian’s top and wiped off the blood on his hands. “Hey!” Ian complained before laughing.  
Mickey also spit on his hands before grabbing Ian’s and did the same. “You are disguising, you know?” Ian laughed. “If you want to bleed to death just tell me next time”.  
With these words Mickey took his shirt off, ripped it into rags and started bandaging his wrists. Ian couldn’t help but stare at his now half-naked boyfriend. “Stop eye-fucking me and do this too” Mickey said throwing some rags over to Ian.  
He obeyed, still laughing and out of breath. 

They both had no idea what to do next, where to go or if they would be alive at the next morning. Mickey kissed him: “Stop worrying Princess. We’ll figure it out.” “Fuck you!” Ian said back while following his boyfriend through the halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, I'm trying to upload a new chapter every week. Also thanks to Milli for reading it beta! Leave a kudos or a comment if you like ;).


End file.
